


Still, I’ll Always Keep the Memory

by Revolutionnaire_e



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Let's be real those two are the same thing.), Canon-Typical Jonah Magnus, Canon-Typical Violence, Classism, Eye Trauma, GOD I sound pretentious., Graphic Depictions of Capitalist Bastardy, Inspired by Pygmalion - Shaw, It's just Queer Eye but evil and a metaphor for the necessity of conformity under capitalism., Loss of Identity, M/M, Possession, Screenplay/Script Format, Vertigo (1958) References, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionnaire_e/pseuds/Revolutionnaire_e
Summary: [MARTIN turns, stepping out of the shadows towards him. It is blood, not tears. His left eye is not his own. His eyes never shone that blinding green, never shone with such malice or self-satisfied pride.]MARTIN BLACKWOODPleasure to see you again, Archivist.
Relationships: (Not at all in a shipping sense.), Jonah Magnus & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: TMA Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

ACT I

SCENE 1

AT RISE:

_A prison watchtower by Bentham, long abandoned. At the center of the stage is a corpse in a chair dressed in what was once the height of Victorian respectability. At his feet lies another corpse, still bleeding out, dyeing his fine-tailored Savile Row suit a garish red. There is a young man standing above him, still gripping a knife with bloodied hands. His back is to the audience. He drops to his knees and the knife goes with him. He grips his face, guilt and tears seemingly overtaking him._

_The stage goes dark._


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2

_The young man,_ MARTIN BLACKWOOD _, stands at stage right, his face partially obscured by shadow. There is something running down the side of his face, whether blood or tears is left vague. He keeps back turned towards a panicked figure,_ JONATHAN SIMS _, rushing in from stage left._

JONATHAN SIMS

> [ _Shouting_ ] Martin? _Martin?_
> 
> _Martin!_

MARTIN _turns, stepping out of the shadows towards him. It is blood, not tears. His left eye is not his own. His eyes never shone that blinding green, never shone with such malice or self-satisfied pride._

MARTIN BLACKWOOD

> Pleasure to _see_ you again, Archivist.

JON _winces, averting his eyes from the figure before him._

_A smug smile twitches across_ MARTIN _’s face as he tries in vain to suppress it. There are tears in his remaining eye, and unlike his words, they are still his own._

MARTIN BLACKWOOD

> You know _just_ as well as I do that that won’t work.

JONATHAN SIMS

> What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? Why are you doing this?

MARTIN BLACKWOOD

> Well, I’ve unfortunately been placed in this position because he was being _incredibly_ rash.

JONATHAN SIMS

> I— I don’t understand, Martin. Is everything alright?

MARTIN BLACKWOOD

> Everything’s going perfectly _splendi_ —

JONATHAN SIMS

> Wait, _“he”? What is that supposed to mean? Who the hell are you and what did you do to him?_

MARTIN BLACKWOOD

> Hm. I had hoped that you’d be quicker to catch on by now, but ah well, it seems I haven’t properly introduced myself.

_He steps forward, putting his hand out to shake._

> Jonah Magnus.

JONATHAN SIMS

> Wait. _Wait._

_He begins to pace._

> Give me a moment. 

_He takes a cigarette out of his coat pocket, lighting it._

> Give me a _goddamn_ moment!

MARTIN BLACKWOOD (MAGNUS)

> Of course. _Take your time. /_

JONATHAN SIMS

> _/_ Jonah Magnus? _That_ Jonah Magnus? 

MARTIN BLACKWOOD (MAGNUS)

> _Precisely the sa—_

JONATHAN SIMS

> Elias! Are you _Elias?_ Well, Elias— _you? /_

MARTIN BLACKWOOD (MAGNUS)

> / My, it seems that you _are_ catching _ _—__

JON _chains another cigarette on his previous one._

> _—_ I don’t understand! Why Martin? _Why did you do this to him?_

MARTIN BLACKWOOD (MAGNUS)

> Now, I’ll be the first to admit this isn’t an ideal arrangement, but he took some unforeseen actions against poor Elias Bouchard over there and I simply did what I had to do.

_He chuckles, mirthlessly_.

> And besides, Lukas was never a viable option, _was he?_

_He pauses, winding an overgrown curl around his finger while looking up at it with slight disgust._

> Hm. I’m going to have to do something about this.

JONATHAN SIMS

> _Don’t_ —

MARTIN BLACKWOOD (MAGNUS)

> Oh, come now, Jon, even you must admit it’s unbecoming.

_He chuckles, slightly_.

> Though entirely expected given his upbringing.

JONATHAN SIMS

> And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?

MARTIN BLACKWOOD (MAGNUS)

You know _just_ as well as I do.

JONATHAN SIMS

> [ _Clearly agitated, even more than before_ ] No, Elias, I don’t.

MARTIN BLACKWOOD (MAGNUS)

> Please. Just call me Martin for the sake of everyone's ease.

_He smiles with the kind of smug playfulness that can only come from a life of privilege._

> And well, his past was never exactly _la dolce vita._

JONATHAN SIMS

> You disgusting little—

MARTIN _’s body tenses, the confident expression on his face melting into one of panic and desperation._

MARTIN BLACKWOOD

> _Jon? Jon? Can you hear me?_

JONATHAN SIMS

> _Martin?_ Are you alright? 

MARTIN BLACKWOOD

> _What do you think? Of course I'm not "alright"!_

JONATHAN SIMS

> Right, sorry.

JON _clasps_ MARTIN _’s hands, pulling him into an embrace._

> I— I was just scared I’d lost you.

MARTIN _curls up tighter against his love_.

MARTIN BLACKWOOD

> I’m scared too, Jon. I’m scared too.

_They hold one another tighter still, lingering on that uneasy silence._

_The lights dim except for a single spotlight illuminating the two of them._

_After some time,_ MARTIN _goes limp, forcing_ JON _to_ _the ground, and leaving him kneeling with the unconscious body draped in his arms. He looks directly out past at the fourth wall, tears filling his eyes._


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 3

_The same as before._

JONATHAN SIMS

> Martin?

_He softly shakes_ MARTIN’ _s unconscious body, looking down at his still face._

> Martin, wake up! _Martin!_

_He shakes him again, this time harder and more frantic._

_A short time passes,_ MARTIN _is still unresponsive._

JON _cradles him tight._

JONATHAN SIMS

> I love you. _Loved you?_ No, not past tense — never past tense. I **_love_** you, Martin Blackwood, 

_He_ _lies_ MARTIN _onto the ground_ — _gently, tenderly,_

> **_I love you._ **

_tucking his jacket under_ MARTIN _’s head._

> And I refuse to lose you.

JON _rises to his feet, cigarette in hand._

 _The lights dim, leaving_ JON _to fade into the darkness with only the trace of a fading ember remaining._

 _A spotlight shines on_ MARTIN _’s unconscious body._

_His eyes open._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted due to some simple edits.


End file.
